


Caffeine

by DCFFICS



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Cafe AU, F/F, Singer-Actress, barista, radio dj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCFFICS/pseuds/DCFFICS
Summary: Kim Yoohyeon listens to her favorite radio show who Lee Yoobin is the DJ of the show.





	1. 97.3 FM

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Here is my new works, maybe it gonna be short series. Enjoy~

Morning just ran fast like Usain Bolt's record there because the business remained you to focus what to do. Morning time is the time when people who have work get their caffeine for their booster. Some people just need their daily doses, some people just for their needs of wasting time before class, some people just order for their colleagues.  
  
Yoohyeon and Gahyeon always there to make their morning caffeine. It’s just a small cafe with little variation of coffees in the middle of a big city.  
  
“We can rest a little bit before the next wave,” said the younger while wiped counter.  
  
The next wave is around lunch time when several people who worked around cafe came to their iced americano. Usually, it’s from a broadcast station across the cafe, many tv staffs or artists’ managers came here.  
  
“Is it already the time?”  
  
“Huh? The radio? Hmm pretty close there.” The younger checked her wristwatch to informed the older.  
  
Recently Yoohyeon is quite into a radio, especially for the noon section. The frequency is across the cafe and the best part is because of the Radio DJ. Yoohyeon tunes the radio and connects it to cafe speaker. The music comes out making the entire cafe fill with nice feelings. Gahyeon is humming along with the song they play.  
  
It’s the time.  
  
“Your 97.3 FM is airing with me, DJ Yoobin, how’s your morning today? My morning kinda mess today, but fortunately, I’m here with all of you. You can message to us about your morning, I will read it by after song I choose here. And we have some guests come to our studio, are you curious about it? Stay tuned and you will know it.”  
  
Every weekday, Yoohyeon is considering to send a message to them, but it never happened. Yoohyeon looks at her phone, maybe today is the day. She types the message and sends it. Hope the writer choose her message to be read by Yoobin.  
  
After minutes songs played, Yoobin’s voice is back.  
  
“Okay now let’s see how’s your morning. Hmm…. ‘Why your morning is a mess today? My morning is quite busy with people who need their caffeine needs. Have you drink one today?’.”  
  
“Ah so, you’re a barista at the cafe? Unfortunately, I haven’t drink one because personal things happened. Is the cafe around our studio? Maybe my manager can buy one for me, have you hear it, manager?” said Yoobin followed by her little laughs at the end of her sentence.  
  
Yoohyeon just smiles when she heard her message get a reply on the radio. She feels that her face kinda blushed and suddenly feels warm.  
  
“Did you just send that message?” asked Gahyeon.  
  
“Yup, Did that surprise you?”  
  
“Not at all. I just kinda know that you will end up sending a message to the program,” said Gahyeon and left Yoohyeon to the kitchen.  


***

  
  
Next morning not many people come to the cafe. Maybe there are some deals with the competitor around. Being a small cafe is quite struggling. Yoohyeon and Gahyeon quite have much time to do something than making a coffee. Like the younger one who quite looks serious to see some morning news at that small tv hanging in the corner. Yoohyeon just scrolls her favorite channel on youtube.  
  
The doll bell rings that fill the entire cafe attention.  
  
“Wel-.”  
  
Yoohyeon can’t finish her words thereafter saw who just come into their cafe. Gahyeon in another side just gasped with her mouth open. After realizing something she’s greeting the person.  
  
“Welcome, w-what can I get for you?”  
  
“Uhhm….” the customer browse the menu at the wall. “Large Iced Americano, please.”  
  
“For here or to go?”  
  
“To go,” said the customer with a big smile.  
  
“Okay, please wait for minutes,” said Yoohyeon after getting the money from the customer and told to wait. Gahyeon has seen already wiped all the desks there, so it’s a relief.  
  
Iced Americano is not taking much time to make, Yoohyeon already mastered on it. While making the coffee, she glances a bit to the customer. She can’t believe of her beauty there, at some point her brain think that she should get her sign for the cafe. In another side of thoughts, she just wants to make her comfortable to ordered in this cafe.  
  
Yoohyeon fills the large cup with ices and the coffee itself. Capped the cup and write the customer’s name. She thinks to write a short message like have a nice day. She wrote it, with a small love there. It’s quite rare that she wrote a message in customer’s order. She doesn’t want to miss the big chance, because maybe she’s not coming here anymore after this.  
  
“Kim Minji-ssi, your order,” called Yoohyeon to the customer.  
  
“That’s fast, thank you.”  
  
“It’s because it’s just you who order here. Hmm, if it’s okay, can we get your sign?”  
  
“Ah, sure.”  
  
Yoohyeon excited to bring A4 paper and marker. Minji signed on it. Yoohyeon looks at what message Minji wrote there. She didn’t expect that Minji will write the message on it, she thought just her sign and her name it’s enough already.  
  
“Are you sure will come here later?” said the barista after reading the message on her sign.  
  
“Why not? I mean I will regularly work across your cafe there so I really need my caffeine needs from here.”  
  
“But there are other cafes around here.”  
  
“Well, maybe because no of those place have pretty barista? What’s your name, sorry I can’t read your nametag from here?”  
  
“Y-Yoohyeon, Kim Yoohyeon.” Yoohyeon just stuttered there after being called pretty with the big name singer and actress like Minji. Her face kinda reddish now and she felt that the warms and the eyes of Minji looked at her. She can be melted right away.  
  
“We have the same family name there, nice to meet you, I will expect more coffee from you. I will go now, see you.”  
  
Yoohyeon can’t even reply or respond that she is in such speechless state right now. The younger walks closer and find the sign.  
  
“We should frame it!” said Gahyeon while holding the paper signed by the actress.  
  
“Yeah. I still don’t believe it.”  
  
“Neither do I. Are we in something like dream?”  
  
“We should wake up then,” said Yoohyeon and pinched Gahyeon’s cheek.  
  
They just laughed at the situation. After that Gahyeon tried to find any frames in the cafe. Yoohyeon still looked at the sign.  
  
_-Kim Minji._  
_I was here buy Iced Americano and will come back later in other days._  


***

  
  
“Your 97.3 FM is airing with me, DJ Yoobin. Today we gonna announce a good news. If you’re around our studio or maybe there are already photos about this person from medias hour ago, you already know this. We really keep this secret until today. In our studio, there is a lovely person here and the good news is She will be our regular guest. We gonna talk about it after this song which chosen by herself, stay tune in 97.3 FM.”


	2. Airing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character appears....

“Still at your favorite 97.3 FM with me, DJ Yoobin. Like I told you that today we have a guest and will be a regular guest to our show. Hmm, for the first She is like my sister, we are really close but since we are busy with our works we are not spending much time.”

 

“Well, who is busy with the radio things here even it’s a daytime?”

 

“You all hear that, right? Maybe some listeners already know whose voice is it. But to respond that, look here now who gonna spend with the radio things like you said there,” said Yoobin followed by her giggles.

 

“So, will you introduce me or not. Some listeners maybe don’t know me.”

 

“That’s ridiculous, who don’t know the most talented singer-actress at this generation, Kim Minji. Look our messages from listeners, they know you. Let’s read some.”

 

‘I love you Minji.’,

‘Is it Kim Minji?’,

‘Yes, I smell about the comeback from her.’

 

Yoobin read some messages and responses by Minji herself. Today show topics are about Kim Minji and her works and future works, include being the regular guest. That’s right that Kim Minji prepared a comeback and other mini projects like web drama. And being a regular guest is the first time experience to her, but fortunately that Yoobin is the DJ she’s not that nervous at all.

 

In the middle time when the songs played they really talk about many things and taking selcas. Yoobin really glad that Minji accepted the offer being a regular guest on her show. The other meaning is that she has time with Minji together even if just 1-3 hours.

 

Before the end of the show, Yoobin asked Minji to sing live.

 

“Can you? I guess many listeners want to hear you sing,” asked Yoobin.

 

“How about we sing together, is it a good plan, jagganim?” Minji gave another option and asked about it to the writer. The writer gave ok hand sign.

 

“Wait, there is not in the script,” complained Yoobin and waved the script to the writer.  

 

“We improvising, Yoobin. Just imagine when we karaoke together or maybe we can choose a song that there is rap verse. I know you more comfortable with that.”

 

“Okay-okay, just because of your first day here.”

 

They sang a song together, the staffs and the writer kinda awed with their performance. One of the staff take an advantage of this to record the video of it and will upload it to their channel on Youtube.

 

After the show end, they still in the studio talking to each other. The staffs and the writer give them a space to have a private conversation. Before that, the writer gave a short brief for tomorrow section with Minji since she’s an officially regular member of the show. The later brief gonna it’s around next minutes after the staffs eat their lunch.

 

“So how is it?” asked the younger.

 

“You really have a nice job here. It’s quite fun about being on the radio.”

 

“I hope you really have a great time with us. The staff always kind here. But I worry about your schedules, is it okay?”

 

“I’m not that busy like you expected. I try to slow it down recently, that’s why I accept the offer of being a regular guest. The comeback is also a slow process, the mini web drama doesn’t take a long time.”

 

The studio’s door knocked. They stopped talking and looked who just come in. It’s one of the radio staff, brought some coffee for Minji. Minji asked that the staff already buy for herself or not. The staff just thanked her with a coffee on her hand.

 

“You don’t bring your manager here?”

 

“Wait, you don’t know that I’m one man company?” asked Minji kinda surprise that Yoobin didn’t know the fact since last month.

 

“I know  but I thought you will hire one.”

 

“Nope, I’m doing everything by myself. I just hire 3 staffs so far for some administrative in Office.”

 

“I hope everything it’s fine.”

 

After that one of the staff called them to brief at the meeting room. They went there and it’s kinda long brief because they weren't just talking about tomorrow but some new ideas to do in the next days. Yoobin looked Minji who mostly gave her opinions and ideas, seems like Minji really like being in radio. She really glad that Minji gives her best in everything, she smiled at her.

 

Long brief ended with such great ideas. They really can’t wait for it. Yoobin also glad everything went right.

 

*******

 

Yoohyeon didn’t believe it that the one Minji referred regularly work across the cafe was being a regular guest for her favorite radio show. She just listened to the show ended by Minji sang together with Yoobin.

 

After cup another cups she made for customers, the noon waves are slowly calm. She could kinda rest for a little time and looked careful the cafe. Gahyeon seen had a conversation with one of the customers. There was nothing she did now.

 

The rest of day became so slowly, Yoohyeon kinda bored but still today was still a good day. She and Gahyeon prepared to close the cafe since not many customers came in until night time, so they decided to close early.

 

As they went out of the cafe and locked it, they found someone sat in front of the cafe. She looked really well style, by that mean like she just came from an important place. But she looked sad and kinda no hope. Gahyeon and Yoohyeon stared each other, many people kinda not cared to her while they were there. Gahyeon just nodded after she read the older mind.

 

“Are you okay?” asked Yoohyeon.

 

She looked at Yoohyeon and the tears came from her eyes. Yoohyeon surprised to saw the tears, Gahyeon came closer.

 

Yoohyeon and Gahyeon waited till she calmed down a bit and asked a question again.

 

“My things got robbed, everything,” said her still in kinda shocked to remember it.

 

“Have you try to tell the police,” asked Gahyeon.

 

She shook her head.

 

“Where are you from?” asked Yoohyeon after she heard that the girl’s Korean kinda not well.

 

“China. I just came today, they told me to give them the money then I will have a place to stay, b-but……” the girl couldn’t finish her sentence there and tears came again.

 

Yoohyeon and Gahyeon quite confused by the situation there. They looked each other and kinda know what to do. They nodded their head.

 

“Hmm, maybe you can come with me then we help you to contact your embassy, I think they can help you to bring you back to China.”

 

“I can’t go back there, I-I don’t want to,” said the girl slowly that made Yoohyeon and Gahyeon more confused.

 

“Okay, we will talk that later, for now, you should go and stay with Gahyeon. By the way, what’s your name?”

 

“H-Handong.”

 

“And I’m Yoohyeon.”

 

Yoohyeon kinda worried about Handong as she looked her with Gahyeon walked together now. Hope Gahyeon could take care of her, seemed that Handong kinda nice and not bad person.

 

Was she?

 

Yoohyeon was worrying Gahyeon now, she texted her that she should tell her everything about what Handong did.

 

Hope everything fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for second chapter. I think it's really short, isn't it? Hope you find interests in this chapter. Enjoy it and hope i can update soon.


	3. Handong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Handong

“Welcome.”

An unfamiliar voice heard in the cashier since this morning. Though it’s not that fluent, Yoohyeon always kept her eyes at her. At least she’s a fast learner. Yoohyeon didn’t know what to do when she saw Handong this morning. She said, she doesn’t want to be alone and Gahyeon brought her to the cafe. She offered herself to help the cafe, being cashier. No other choices, Yoohyeon just let her worked in the cashier. 

So far, pretty well enough and really helped a little bit. 

As always the 97.3 FM heard for the entire cafe, Yoohyeon could hear Kim Minji through it. This morning she’s not coming, Yoohyeon didn’t know why she was expecting her to come back to the cafe. There isn’t guarantee she would come to the cafe again even her sign that already framed and hanged it on the wall behind the counter. 

“Handong, you should take a rest!” said Gahyeon after cleaned up a table. 

“Yeah, she’s right. You already do your best there. How about a cup of tea? I can make it for you.” 

“I’m still fine,” replied Handong

“No, you should take a rest. Don’t push yourself hard, you and gahyeon can eat some snacks in the kitchen.” 

Handong looked at Gahyeon who questioning about the rest time. Gahyeon just nodded like she knew what Handong thought there. Finally, Handong took off her apron and walked to a kitchen with Gahyeon. 

Yoohyeon just relieved that Handong listened to her words. 

Yoohyeon didn’t know how to do with Handong situation, she couldn’t let her work here. If she remembered that kinda against a law, a foreigner work in our country without the documents with her. Handong didn’t want to go back to her country but she should report about how she lost everything even her documents there to the embassy. Yoohyeon should talk about that after the work. 

While being in deep thought, Yoohyeon didn’t realize there is a customer in front of her. 

“Yoohyeon.” 

“Ah yeah, wel….come.” 

“How’s your day? You seem not in good mood.”

“K-Kim Minji? Why are you here?” said Yoohyeon who still surprised by Minji appearance at the cafe. 

“Huh? What are you thinking about it? I’m here to my caffeine needs,” replied Minji confusedly.

“No, no. What I mean is why must be here?”

Yoohyeon gave up with her minds. She couldn’t think clearly, the existence of Minji at the cafe made it worse. 

“Haven’t I said that I will come here regularly because I worked at the broadcast station since yesterday?”

“You said it and even wrote it, but I thought it’s just like part of the sweet talk or fanservice with fans or something like that.” 

Minji laughed quietly, she never knew that she could meet a person like Yoohyeon. It just yesterday, but now she was kinda interesting at her.  
While Minji laughed and Yoohyeon didn’t know about what she laughed at it, Gahyeon and Handong just came out from the kitchen. They look surprised by saw Minji at the counter. Minji looked at them and smiled by that Yoohyeon realized Gahyeon and Handong were behind her.  

“Is she new employee here? I didn’t see her yesterday,” asked Minji while her eyes looked at the blonde. 

Yoohyeon sighed a little bit. 

“It’s quite hard to explain it.” 

“Hmm, what is it? Any problems with her?” 

Yoohyeon glanced at Handong and saw the entire cafe that there isn’t any customer beside Minji. She looked at Minji who looked her back with a question mark in the air. 

“But I don’t think should tell this to a big star like you,” said Yoohyeon kinda gave up with her thoughts maybe Minji could help a solution. 

“Now I’m really curious about it.” 

Yoohyeon sighed her heavy breath and looked at Handong. She told everything she knew since last night about Handong. She just knew that she came here to the country and got robbed of everything she had. Besides that, she didn’t want to back to her country and the reason for it, Yoohyeon didn’t know. While she told that part, she glanced at Handong. 

Kim Minji in another side surprisingly was listening seriously, nodded her head several times cause she got the glimpse of the problem there. After Yoohyeon finished with her explanation, she looked at Handong intensely from head to toe. Like finding something about the untold one. 

Minji smiled. 

“What is it? an idol? Singer? Model, actress?” asked Minji while making an eye contact with Handong. “Aah, Actress?”

“Pardon?” 

“These cases are always in our concerns. Foreigners who come here for their dreams but got tricked by someone who takes advantages these pure innocents because of the lack of knowledge.” 

Handong opened her mouth but couldn’t say a single word there. In another side, Yoohyeon amazed by how Minji saw that. Maybe because she wasn’t a celebrity she couldn’t think about that case or basically, she lacked information about that industry lines. 

After couldn’t find a single word, Handong without her notice, the tears came from her eyes. Maybe she was in a deep thought after what Minji said there and admitted that she lacked knowledge before coming here. Gahyeon took care the older by give her the handkerchief and patted her back, sometimes gentle brushed it. 

“But how do you know she wants to be an actress?” asked Yoohyeon. 

“Well, I learned kinda psychology about body languages. While I made eye contact there I read her pupils. When I mentioned an actress, her pupils were kinda glimpsed unstable shaking and blinked. But we still haven’t an answer here,” explained Minji still looking to the sobbing girl there. 

Handong upped her head and looked at the two of them, Yoohyeon and Minji. She thought deep after saw their face who kinda worried at her. She tried to control her emotions and tears. 

“She’s right, my dream was being an actress. This time is kinda last effort I will put it, coming here but the universe always has their own way at me. Bad luck.” 

They go all silent after Handong’s short explanation. 

“But why are you couldn’t back to China as you said yesterday.” 

Handong kinda flustered asked by that question. She just silent for seconds for looking for the right words to say. 

“My family doesn’t know I’m here, I basically run away from home.” 

That was explaining everything, Yoohyeon just sighed heavily. At the other side, Kim Minji still stared at Handong who let her face down. 

“You can come with me,” said Minji with an easy tone, like she didn’t care that much about her words that she put there.  
By that statement, everyone looked at Minji. 

“Are you serious?” asked Yoohyeon who kinda doubted by her words, moreover that she’s a big star here. 

“Yeah, she can work with me. I will take care all she needs, even the documents you lost them, with one condition,” said Minji and everyone waited that one condition, especially Handong. 

“You call your parents that you are here in Korea, work with me, even though they against it, but at least they know you’re here with me.”  
Handong who heard it kinda mixed feelings with that condition. At the first she ran away from home, she kinda promised for herself that she would avoid them. But with her current situation here, it’s already wavered her. She didn’t know what to do and there was a person offer the help with the condition which kinda easy to do, but her ego. 

Yoohyeon finally caught what Minji’s intention with her condition. She looked at her and realized that Minji was really serious with her words. Still unexpected things from a big star like her. 

“How is it? Take it or leave it?” asked Minji.

Handong still in her deep thoughts. 

“You know, by work with me and if you still chase your dream, you can start learning from my experiences, observes by your own eyes.”  
That statement made Handong looked at Minji. Gahyeon at besides her whispered, “You know how popular she is, right? It’s your opportunities.” 

…

…

Handong nodded, accept the offer and the condition. 

“Good!” said Minji as she smiled at Handong. 

“Have I order my drink?” asked Minji to Yoohyeon 

They laughed at the fact Kim Minji came here to order a drink but they forgot and took care with Handong case. Minji ordered Ice Americano while waiting she talked at Handong about the man that tricked her. Gahyeon helped Yoohyeon and talked about Minji who really help them, they didn’t expect that. 

“Since I need to go somewhere, I will bring you tomorrow after my radio schedule.”

Minji left followed by the silence in the cafe.  
  
Seems everything pretty going well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope you like a little bit update for this chapter.   
> And Dreamcatcher comeback, you should listen all the songs in the album. Support as much as you can do! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can update this in such soon. You can hit me at twitter @DCFFICS, I write Suayeon AU there if you want to check it. I gonna update it soon.


End file.
